


Nectar Sweet

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: A fairy farmer who prides himself on his modern agricultural methods must nonetheless pollinate his field of feemlayh flowers the old-fashioned way.





	Nectar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



‘Now! Now, now, now! Right now! I need to be pollinated riiiiiight noooooow, dammit!!’ wailed the feemlayh flower.

All right, all right – that was an exaggeration. Truth be told, feemlayh flowers didn’t ‘wail’ as such. Nah, they just kind of fluttered their five purple petals and waved their five prehensile stamens around frantically until farmers like Siv got the picture and swooped down to appease them.

Or, at least, that’s what it looked like to someone who didn’t speak the language. Unlike most of his fellow fairy kind, Siv was passively fluent in Standard Domesticated Feemlayhese – he was, after all, a thoroughly modern farmer, and he prided himself on that fact. He even made excellent, consistent use of top of the line mechanical nectar pumps, which meant that his feemlayh fields were 37.4 per cent more productive than the Glamaria industry average.

Unfortunately, no one had yet devised a mechanical pollination device. _That_ still had to be done the old-fashioned way.

Of course, the local community always turned out in swarms to help during the high season. But an entire field full of desperate feemlayh flowers could overwhelm the energies of even the most libidinous of fairies, and sometimes, when you’re a farmer and it’s your field, you gotta do what you gotta do.

Fortunately, the feemlayh flowers advertised their readiness with an intoxicating scent which had well-described aphrodisiacal properties, so Siv was already hard and aching by the time he came in for a landing on the needy feemlayh flower in question.

‘Hurry up! I’m bursting with pollen! It huuuuuuuurts! _I can’t wait any longer!!_ ’ shrieked the feemlayh flower at the tippy top of its proverbial lungs – it didn’t really have lungs, but you get the idea – as Siv checked the proper placement of the nectar pump. Hmm, it was a bit off-centre; he’d have to—

Then the feemlayh flower’s stamens grabbed him and yanked him backwards, and he wasn’t worrying about his harvest of sweet nectar anymore. As a matter of fact, he wasn’t worrying about anything anymore.

Neither of them were in any mood to dither. Siv surrendered himself immediately to those five stamens, and true to its nature, the feemlayh flower did all the work. Siv simply had to lie back and enjoy – which was exactly what he did.

While one stamen cradled Siv’s head and another wrapped itself in loving loops around his torso, a third was already driving itself deep into Siv’s rectum, thrusting and waving and prodding Siv’s prostate gland until joyful stars burst across Siv’s vision. A fourth stamen was circling his stretched anus, sweetly tantalizing, and the fifth and final stamen was coiled around Siv’s swollen, straining erection, its firm, undulating motions stroking him, milking him, pushing him closer and closer and closer to orgasm…

The stamen in his rectum withdrew, leaving behind its thick, sticky packet of pollen, and the stamen that had been previously probing for entry took its place, ramming straight through the already loose muscle and depositing its own packet of pollen.

Aaaahhhh, Siv felt full. So. Very. Deliciously. Full.

But it wasn’t until the third packet of pollen that he began to come, writhing madly in the vegetal embrace of the feemlayh flower and ejaculating wildly all over the stamen holding his erection.

The fourth stamen took Siv while he was still shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm, and by the time the fifth, slick and stained with Siv’s own semen, had had its way with him, he was moaning from the overstimulation, barely conscious.

It took several minutes of rest before Siv managed to drag himself over to the nectar pump and open the manual release valve so that he could take a sip of the feemlayh flower’s precious sweetness. It was, he reckoned, a more than fair exchange. He groaned and rubbed his swollen belly. He was carrying five whole feemlayh flower pollen packets inside of him now.

‘Mmm, thank you. That was nice…’ murmured the newly satiated, quiescent feemlayh flower.

‘You’re welcome,’ replied Siv with uncharacteristic tenderness. Sexual release made him soppy.

The unsentimental part of him knew those pollen packets would make it difficult to take off. Fortunately, he only had to fly as far as the next feemlayh flower in the row. _That_ second part of the pollination process was intensely pleasurable too, and understandably, Siv’s penis was already twitching with renewed interest.

It wasn’t easy being a farmer, not by a long shot, but okay, okay, yes, agriculture _did_ have its perks…

 

* * *

_**-fin-** _


End file.
